


Peace

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, giveaway prize, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13





	

The sound of a fire crackling in the fireplace filled the room as the soft glow emanating from it illuminated the area in front of it. Ava Hawke leaned on the mantle piece staring into the flames as they danced about. If anyone had told her a few years ago that this is where'd be in life she would have called them crazy. Still here she was, the Champion of Kirkwall and alone. She was not entirely alone, however, she just felt it. Her brother had become a Templar, her sister had been killed by darkspawn, her mother murder then used in an attempted to rebuild a crazed man's dead lover and the man she loves does not seem to have any interest in her any longer. There was one person left in her left aside from her friends, one last person who loved her. Fenris had run from a relationship a few years earlier; even now Ava did not judge him for she knew he may not have been ready for a committed relationship thus she did not pressure him. She never did stop caring for him.

Recently they had confronted Fenris's former master, successfully killing him. Fenris's sister had been involved as a bait which angered Fenris to the point he almost killed her. If Ava hadn't stepped in, Fenris would have had to bury his only surviving family despite how he felt about her. He'd taken off after that and no one had seen him for the last few few days. Ava sighed moving from the fire palace; moving at a slow pace she excited her room glancing towards her mothers. She grimaced as she turned towards the small study. Sitting in front of the fireplace she began to cry. Ava was tired, so tired from the stress constantly placed on her. She eventually lost track of time staring into the fire and was only brought back after a hand came to gently rest on her shoulder. 

"Are you alright Ava?"

Ava turned her head meeting the largest pair of forest green puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen.

"No, I'm not."

Fenris grabbed a still setting it beside her then sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything Fenris. I'm tired of playing the hero...I just want to play me. I personally just want to be happy."

Fenris could hear the sadness in her tone and the sadness in her eyes as she spoke.

"When I left, all those years ago, I was confused. I did not understand what I felt nor did I understand your motives. With Danarius dead, it has finally dawned on me that I am allowed to be who I choose. To live where ever I desire. To live my own life. I have never had this before...I know now what I want to do with my life."

"And that is?"

"I want to be with you. I regret in a way leaving that night. Nothing I do can fix that but now I hope I have a second chance."

Ava smiled. "Of course you do Fenris...this is what I've missed the most about you. Your puppy dog, softie moments."

"I am not a softie." Fenris quickly retorted.

"Sure you're not."

The two semi smiled at one another before kissing slightly. Maybe life wasn't going to be too harsh on Ava Hawke any longer. Maybe, just maybe, she'd finally found her peace in the elf she loved.


End file.
